The Loud Kaijus
by Antiresis
Summary: Varados y separados en una isla desconocida después de un desastre en el mar, la familia Loud ahora debe escapar de una tierra gobernada por monstruos. Pero para su sorpresa, algunas de estas criaturas pueden ser la clave para su supervivencia. Con cada Kaiju con el que se unen, los Louds pronto descubrirán sus destinos.
1. Varado, pero no solo

**Capítulo uno: varado, pero no solo**

Lo primero que sintió Lincoln fue la mezcla de calor en su piel y las pequeñas olas de agua que le salpicaron la cara. Los ojos del joven se abrieron para revelarle que estaba acostado de frente en la arena. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de diez millas con Lynn, dos veces. El joven obligó a sus brazos aún débiles a levantarse para poder ver dónde estaba ahora. Para su sorpresa y asombro, el niño se encontró tumbado en la playa de una isla tropical. Ha mirado la vista ante él confundido, la mente de Lincoln se inundó de repente con los recuerdos de todo lo que lo llevó a este momento.

Recordó que él y su familia iban a un crucero de una semana para celebrar el vigésimo quinto aniversario de sus padres y decidieron llevar a toda su familia con ellos. El crucero fue agradable, bueno, tan agradable como podría ser con toda la familia Loud allí. Sin embargo, durante el crucero, el barco chocó con una tormenta masiva que dañó severamente el barco a su paso. Cuando el crucero comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en los mares agitados en medio de la tormenta, todos fueron llevados a los botes salvavidas. La familia Loud se mantuvo unida a través de las olas de civiles caóticos y aterrorizados a bordo del barco que se hundía, es decir, hasta que tuvieron que abordar los botes salvavidas. Debido al tamaño de la familia, los padres de Lincoln se vieron obligados a abordar un bote mientras que los niños tendrían que ser colocados en otro bote salvavidas.

La familia estaba en total desorden al enterarse de la noticia: Lori y Leni estaban en estado de pánico. Sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para calmar a sus hijos, pero se vieron obligados a subir al bote salvavidas para que pudieran permitir que otros pasajeros abordaran. Cuando la familia comenzaban a ser conducidos a otro bote salvavidas, el crucero se vio repentinamente golpeado por una fuerza tremenda que parecía haber salido de debajo del barco. El impacto fue tan grande que derribó a Lincoln y del barco y los arrojó a las heladas aguas de abajo. Mientras la tormenta se desataba y el crucero se hundía profundamente en el mar, lo último que recordaba el niño era ver cómo la corriente separaba a sus hermanas.

Cuando Lincoln se obligó a ponerse de pie, la sensación de dolor se apoderó de él cuando el recuerdo de su familia siendo barrida corrió una y otra vez en su mente. Había sido testigo de lo que bien podrían ser sus muertes y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. El joven quería arrodillarse y llorar al pensar que podría ser el último miembro sobreviviente de la familia Loud. Todos los que conocía probablemente estaban muertos y lo dejaron solo en una isla olvidada de Dios.

—¿Hola?—llamó a la isla delante de él —¿Lori? ¿Luna? ¿Leni? ¿Lynn?

Solo el silencio respondió a las llamadas de Lincoln.

—¡¿Nadie?!—gritó a todo pulmón

De nuevo, el silencio le respondió. Mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, todo lo que Lincoln podía pensar era en cómo su familia podría haber muerto en el mar, y por la forma en que lo buscaban, pronto se uniría a ellos. Los rostros de sus hermanas brillaron ante él como sombríos recordatorios de aquellos que había perdido. Cada discusión, cada insulto, cada pequeña disputa que tenía con sus hermanos parecía ser tan inútil e inútil. El niño nunca pensó que estaría sin sus hermanas, pero estar aquí ahora lo hizo hundirse en sus profundidades más bajas. No solo eso, sino que también había una gran posibilidad de que sus padres también pudieran estar muertos, aunque incluso si todavía estaban vivos, no tenían forma de saber que al menos uno de sus hijos todavía estaba vivo ni Lincoln tenía ninguna forma de contactando tema para decirles que sí.

—¡No!—de repente se declaró a sí mismo, golpeando la arena mientras lo hacía —¡No solo voy a acostarme y morir así!

En un momento de desafío que incluso lo sorprendió a sí mismo, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que se negaba a simplemente recostarse y morir. Si realmente era el último de la familia Loud, entonces tenía que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir y salir de esta isla en su nombre. A medida que sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, una chispa de optimismo surgió en su mente. Si podía vivir un evento tan traumático, tal vez al menos algunos de sus hermanos también lograron llegar a esta extraña isla. La única forma de que Lincoln estuviera seguro era si dejaba de sentir lástima de sí mismo y se disponía a encontrarlos.

En uno de los programas de supervivencia que había visto en la televisión, Lincoln recordó al anfitrión hablando sobre los consejos de supervivencia en caso de estar varado en una isla. El anfitrión dijo que deberías peinar la playa para localizar cualquier suministro que pueda haber sido arrastrado por el naufragio, así como localizar a otros sobrevivientes, y si alguno de sus hermanos lograra llegar aquí, ese sería el primer lugar donde lo harían. ser. Después de levantarse de la arena, Lincoln obligó a su dolorido cuerpo a avanzar.

Mientras caminaba por la playa, el niño se preguntó en qué isla se había lavado. El crucero viajaba por el Océano Pacífico y se dirigía hacia Japón, por lo que quizás las corrientes lo habían arrastrado a una de las islas a lo largo de Filipinas. Aunque si ese fuera el caso, al menos ya debería haber visto alguna forma de civilización, no en la playa vacía. También estaba su miedo a hundirse porque era una isla inexplorada que el hombre no había tocado durante siglos. Por otra parte, solo estaba viendo un lado de la isla, por lo que sabía que podía haber un pueblo entero al otro lado donde su familia lo estaba esperando.

"_Ilusiones" _pensó.

Mientras Lincoln caminaba por la playa, vio restos de metal y otros restos del barco de crucero, incluso las piezas destrozadas de varios botes salvavidas se habían lavado después de la tormenta. Lo que el niño encontró extraño fue el hecho de que mientras encontraba los restos de la nave, no había encontrado un solo cuerpo junto con los restos. No era que él quisiera ver un cadáver, prefería no hacerlo, pero le pareció extraño que no hubiera visto al menos un cuerpo tumbado en la arena. Lo único que podía suponer era que habían llegado a un lugar seguro o que sus cuerpos habían sido arrastrados al mar. Si bien a Lincoln le gustaría pensar que sucedió lo primero, sabía que era más de lo último.

Mientras pasaba los escombros, ocasionalmente tiraba algunos de los restos de los restos hacia la playa y comenzaba a juntarlos en una pila para poder usarlos para más tarde, dado que no sabía cómo construir un refugio, pero si un grupo de personas desnudas que habían sido arrojadas al medio de la selva tropical para un programa de televisión puede hacer una, entonces él también podría hacerlo. Mientras Lincoln continuaba caminando por la playa, escucharía extraños sonidos provenientes de la jungla frente a él. No sonaba como las llamadas normales de pájaros o cualquier otro animal que haya escuchado antes, estos eran rugidos de criaturas mucho más grandes, criaturas con las que Lincoln preferiría no toparse. Por otro lado, con la intensa intensidad que lo descubrió del sol, es posible que tenga que encontrar sombra dentro de la jungla poco antes de colapsar por el agotamiento.

Lincoln tuvo que seguir moviéndose, al menos por un poco más de tiempo hasta que encontró más escombros de la nave que podría usar para protegerse de los elementos. Pronto se encontró con una gran formación rocosa que se sentaba contra el mar, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Lincoln fueron los restos del bote salvavidas que había quedado atrapado en las rocas. Era la mitad de un bote salvavidas, pero Lincoln aún podía usarlo. Podría diseñar una tienda de campaña improvisada, o podría usarla como una cama para pasar la noche. De cualquier manera, él podría algo que podría ser de gran utilidad para su supervivencia. Pero a medida que se acercaba a él, comenzó a notar algo manchado junto al bote. Al principio Lincoln asumió que solo se había quitado pintura del agua, pero una vez que se acercó al bote, se dio cuenta de que no era pintura, sino sangre.

El chico dejó escapar un grito de miedo antes de tropezar hacia atrás en la arena por puro terror. Había visto sangre antes, tuvo su parte de cortes antes en su vida. Pero esto era diferente, era la primera vez que veía sangre que no provenía de él o que había visto en la televisión. Una parte de él solo quiere darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino ahora por miedo a encontrar el cuerpo de cuya sangre pertenecía dentro del bote salvavidas destrozado, o al menos los restos de ellos de todos modos.

Fue entonces cuando Lincoln miró hacia el océano y vio varios otros botes salvavidas naufragados flotando a la deriva entre las olas. No podía decir si los otros barcos tenían sangre o algo peor dentro de ellos, pero prefería no descubrirlo por sí mismo. Mientras una parte de su mente le gritaba que se fuera, la otra mitad le decía que buscara en los botes salvavidas suministros y posiblemente otros sobrevivientes. Si decidiera buscar restos, tendría que salir al agua para hacerlo. Sin embargo, sintió una sensación de presentimiento cuando miró hacia el océano delante de él. Era como si sus instintos estuvieran tratando de decirle que se mantuviera alejado del agua por completo.

Lanzando precaución al viento por el bien de la supervivencia a largo plazo, Lincoln comenzó a meterse en el agua y caminar hacia el bote salvavidas más cercano. Estaba hasta la cintura antes de que pudiera alcanzar el bote. Al principio, supuso que el bote salvavidas todavía era utilizable, hasta que vio el agujero en el costado que lentamente lo hacía deslizarse hacia las aguas debajo de él. Afortunadamente, el bote no fue una pérdida total. Flotando en el bote salvavidas lleno de agua que se hundía, había un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una pequeña caja de bengalas. Si bien también le hubiera gustado haber encontrado algo de comida junto con el resto de los suministros, estaba al menos agradecido de haber encontrado tanto.

Justo cuando Lincoln sacaba los suministros del bote salvavidas que se hundía, de repente sintió que algo le rozaba el costado de la pierna. El toque sorpresa hizo que el niño saltara de miedo, lo que le hizo soltar el botiquín y estalló en el agua. Lincoln maldijo mientras hurgaba en el agua en busca de los suministros caídos, esperando no haber perdido lo que podría ser su única esperanza de sobrevivir en esta isla. justo entonces, su mano tocó algo que solo podía describirse como una superficie dura pero viscosa, ¡y se estaba moviendo!

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera reaccionar, el objeto desconocido que había tocado de repente se contrajo alrededor de su pierna y lo jaló bajo el agua. Lincoln trató de nadar de regreso a la superficie, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue arrastrado a un área mucho más profunda que antes, mientras intentaba ver qué había capturado exactamente a través de la oscuridad del agua a su alrededor. Lincoln fue sacado del mar y elevado en el aire donde el joven finalmente pudo ver lo que lo había arrebatado: un tentáculo.

El tentáculo era de un blanco pálido con una parte inferior azul. Lincoln solo podía jadear de puro horror ante lo que había envuelto alrededor de su pierna y actualmente lo colgaba en el aire. Sin embargo, el miedo le impidió gritar, aunque nadie lo iba a salvar. Fue entonces cuando lo que el tentáculo también estaba conectado comenzó a surgir del mar. La criatura era un calamar enorme con un color blanco pálido y un par de ojos rojos / amarillos frente a su caparazón. El calamar gigante emitió un chillido agudo que casi como si alguien dejara salir el aire de mil globos. Fue al ver por completo al monstruo que Lincoln se dio cuenta de qué estaba exactamente agarrado, y eso lo aterrorizó aún más.

El calamar era de hecho un Kaiju conocido como Gezora, o como lo llamaban en los periódicos de Estados Unidos cuando apareció por primera vez hace años, Yog. Gezora era un calamar que había sido mutado por una especie de 'ameba espacial' como lo llamaron las personas que sobrevivieron a su primer ataque que había hecho que Gezora creciera a un tamaño monstruoso junto con un cangrejo y una tortuga que se convirtieron en los dos Kaiju conocidos como Ganime y Komebas Juntos, el trío de monstruos atacó un complejo isleño donde lucharon contra los residentes y entre ellos antes de ser derrotados y enviados a Monster Island. Lincoln había visto cientos de noticiarios nuevos y viejos no solo en Gezora, sino también en los muchos otros Kaiju que deambulaban por la tierra. Lo que el niño también sabía de esos noticiarios era que el monstruoso calamar tenía un gusto por la carne humana, y parecía que estaba en el menú.

En un repentino momento de comprensión, Lincoln reconstruyó lo que había sucedido. Fue Gezora quien causó que la nave se hundiera en primer lugar. Gezora había recogido a los sobrevivientes del crucero que se había hundido que se había bajado del barco mientras se alejaban del mar y a cualquier otro que no pudo atrapar durante su alimentación inicial, el calamar masivo simplemente los siguió mientras el las corrientes los llevaron de regreso a esta isla para consumirlos antes de que pudieran llegar a la orilla. El corazón de Lincoln se hundió cuando hizo esta conexión, porque significaba que Gezora probablemente había devorado a toda su familia y ahora tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo con él. Luego, el Kaiju comenzó a bajar su última comida hacia su pico, mientras Lincoln luchaba por liberarse del agarre del monstruo.

Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero sabía que era inútil, porque cualquiera que pudiera haber escuchado sus gritos ya había sido consumido por el voraz apetito del calamar. Esto era todo, Lincoln iba a morir y la familia Loud sería eliminada junto con él. Resultó ser un gran sobreviviente, la cebada duró una hora antes de estar en las garras de un monstruo. Había una pequeña parte de él que quería aceptar su destino para poder así a su familia, pero esa pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza fue ahogada por su voluntad de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, no importa cuánto haya intentado liberarse del tentáculo del calamar, no pudo escapar del alcance de la bestia.

Mientras continuaba luchando, Lincoln notó una sombra masiva que acechaba bajo la superficie del océano. Gezora parecía haber sentido la presencia, porque había detenido el tentáculo que sostenía a Lincoln antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a la sombra. Si bien el joven no podía entender las emociones de los monstruos, casi podía sentir una sensación de temor proveniente del Kaiju mientras observaba la sombra con atención. De repente, la sombra gigante comenzó a surgir del mar, revelando lo que realmente era. Sin duda era otro Kaiju, y Lincoln no tardó mucho en descubrir cuál era.

La primera parte de la criatura que emergió del océano eran espinas enormes y huesudas que casi podrían confundirse con montañas. Siguiendo las espinas estaba el resto de la bestia. Era un lagarto gigantesco con escamas de color verde oscuro y una cola masiva unida a su cuerpo musculoso. A medida que surgía lentamente, el nuevo Kaiju comenzó a pararse en el agua, mostrando sus largas y afiladas garras en cada una de sus manos como lo hizo. Mostró sus colmillos a Gezora mientras sus ojos amarillos de reptil brillaban furiosamente mientras miraba al otro monstruo. Luego abrió la boca para desatar un rugido desgarrador que se declaró a sí mismo como el monstruo que era conocido y temía en todo el mundo.

—Godzilla ...—Lincoln dijo casi en un susurro, aturdido por la vista ante él

No había un ser humano vivo que no supiera quién era Godzilla o de lo que era capaz. Desde su primer ataque contra Tokio en mil novecientos cincuenta y cuatro, Godzilla fue una fuerza de la naturaleza que fue revivida por las bombas atómicas que se probaron en las islas alrededor de Japón. Algunos dijeron que Godzilla fue una vez un dinosaurio que había sido mutado por la radiación, mientras que otros afirmaron que era una criatura de una época pasada que existió cuando la Tierra todavía estaba en su infancia. Luego hubo quienes afirmaron que Godzilla no era un dinosaurio en absoluto, sino un espíritu de venganza hecho de las almas de los que habían muerto durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cualquiera sea el caso, ya sea científico o sobrenatural, Godzilla fue el rey indiscutible de los monstruos y fue el faro para que los demás de su clase surgieran de las profundidades de la tierra y lo reclamaran como propio una vez más.

Godzilla fue tanto un salvador como un destructor de la humanidad, lo que lo convirtió en un comodín para el público en general. Hubo quienes no querían nada más que verlo muerto, pero hubo otros que aclamaron al rey de los Kaiju como un héroe que había salvado al planeta una y otra vez de las amenazas de más allá de las estrellas y otros monstruos que nacieron. aquí en la tierra. En este momento, Lincoln no estaba demasiado preocupado por la lealtad de Godzilla a la humanidad o la falta de ella, todo lo que le preocupaba en este momento era si iba a vivir lo que vendría después.

Godzilla rugió nuevamente al calamar gigante, indicando claramente que estaba desafiando al otro monstruo a una pelea. Gezora le gritó de vuelta, posiblemente indicando que aceptó la invitación a la batalla. Luego dejó caer su comida potencial nuevamente en el mar, haciendo que Lincoln cayera en picado a las aguas de abajo. Mientras el niño nadaba desesperadamente hacia la isla, miró hacia atrás para ver a los dos titanes cargando uno contra el otro. Se las arregló para regresar a la isla justo antes de que comenzara la pelea.

En comparación con el tamaño, Gezora era mucho más pequeño que Godzilla y habría tenido pocas posibilidades contra el rey Kaiju si hubieran luchado en tierra. Sin embargo, el calamar gigante estaba en el agua, y mientras Godzilla también llamaba al mar su hogar tanto como a la tierra, aquí Gezora estaba en igualdad de condiciones con el reptil radiactivo. El monstruoso molusco hizo el primer movimiento envolviendo sus tentáculos alrededor de los brazos y las mandíbulas del rey, evitando que atacara con ellos al hacerlo. Mientras Godzilla gruñía de ira y luchaba por liberarse del control del otro monstruo sobre él, Gezora comenzó a arrastrar al rey a aguas mucho más profundas donde podría tener más movilidad.

Los dos monstruos comenzaron a hundirse debajo del mar, donde cayeron al fondo del mar para continuar su batalla. Godzilla logró poner su pie en la cara de Gezora y empujarlo fuera de su persona. El calamar de repente roció una descarga de tinta en la cara del otro Kaiju, cegándolo en el proceso. Godzilla dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando la tinta golpeó sus ojos y los hizo arder con un dolor ardiente. Mientras el rey trataba desesperadamente de despejar el grueso manto de la nube de tinta lejos de sí mismo y de sus ojos, su oponente había dado vueltas y golpeado nuevamente desde atrás. Gezora apretó sus tentáculos alrededor de los brazos, el torso y la garganta de Godzilla, evitando que su oponente girara y le hiciera daño.

A diferencia de Gezora, que podía respirar bajo el agua, Godzilla solo era semiacuática y necesitaba aire para sobrevivir. Si bien los pulmones del rey eran lo suficientemente grandes como para contener una gran cantidad de aire, el agarre de su enemigo alrededor de su cuello dificultaba mantener su suministro de aire dentro de él. La combinación del ataque y la asfixia estaba causando que el dinosaurio radioactivo comenzara a perder el conocimiento. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio, pero a medida que el aturdimiento comenzó a asentarse, las piernas del rey comenzaron a doblarse y, por lo tanto, colapsaron. En un último esfuerzo por salvar su vida, Godzilla de repente se volteó hacia atrás, aterrizando en Gezora al hacerlo.

El calamar gigante chilló de dolor cuando las espinas gigantes de su enemigo se clavaron en su carne con todo el peso del otro cuerpo de Kaiju detrás de ellos. La cantidad de dolor en que se encontraba Gezora lo obligó a soltar a Godzilla. Para alejar a su oponente de él, el monstruoso molusco roció otra ola de tinta para irritar los sentidos de Godzilla lo suficiente como para hacerlo mover. Justo cuando el rey se apartó de la nube de tinta, Gezora aprovechó esta oportunidad para alejarse nadando. Sin embargo, el calamar gigante no llegó muy lejos cuando Godzilla extendió la mano y agarró uno de sus tentáculos antes de tirar de él hacia atrás y hacia el puño del rey. Con Gezora aturdido, el dinosaurio radioactivo comenzó a golpear repetidamente al calamar una y otra vez contra el fondo del mar hasta que finalmente Gezora se separó del agarre de su adversario, aunque fue a costa de un tentáculo.

Godzilla arrojó el apéndice aún retorciéndose a un lado antes de comenzar a nadar hacia la superficie para tomar algo de aire. Pero justo cuando llegó al punto medio, Gezora lo derribó y lo arrastró de regreso a las profundidades. En lugar de luchar contra el ataque como lo hizo la última vez, Godzilla estaba preparado para el asalto de su enemigo. Canalizó su energía atómica hacia adentro y dejó que se acumulara dentro de él antes de liberarla en forma de una explosión radioactiva de su cuerpo que derribó a su enemigo y lo aturdió en el proceso. Mientras Gezora flotaba impotente en el agua, el rey aprovechó la oportunidad para nadar hacia la superficie y llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Mientras se desarrollaba la batalla submarina, Lincoln permaneció en la playa. Podía sentir el suelo debajo de él temblar cuando los dos monstruos chocaron. Si no temiera por su vida, el niño pensaría que esto era lo mejor, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo y podría estar en la línea de fuego en cualquier momento, el factor de frescura era inexistente. De repente, el océano explotó para revelar a Godzilla cuando se levantó del mar, dejando escapar un rugido mientras lo hacía. Por mucho que Lincoln temiera al Kaiju, todavía estaba asombrado mientras miraba a la bestia gigante. Era como si el niño estuviera en presencia de un dios encarnado, aunque eso sería una representación adecuada del rey de los monstruos.

Justo entonces, Gezora salió del mar y se lanzó hacia Godzilla desde atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera poner un solo tentáculo sobre su enemigo, el Kaiju más grande balanceó su cola y tiró al calamar hacia atrás. Con Gezora desorientada, las espinas a lo largo de la espalda del rey comenzaron a estallar en un tono azul brillante cuando se volvió para mirar al otro monstruo. Lincoln sabía exactamente lo que estaba por suceder a continuación y rápidamente se protegió los ojos antes de que pudiera cegarse. Las fauces de Godzilla se abrieron para desatar una explosión de llamas azules y radiactivas de su boca. El rayo golpeó al calamar directamente en la parte superior de su cuerpo, forzando un grito de agonía para escapar de su pico como lo hizo.

Godzilla cerró la boca y fulminó con la mirada a su oponente ahora herido mientras se deslizaba de regreso al océano, claramente herido para continuar la lucha. Al ver a su enemigo encogerse ante él, Godzilla dejó escapar un rugido de triunfo para significar que todavía tenía dominio sobre el resto de los otros Kaiju de la tierra. Lincoln apartó las manos de los ojos para ver al rey de los monstruos rugir en el cielo y casi sonrió. Acababa de ser testigo de la lucha real de Kaiju y vivía. Si alguna vez lograba salir de esta isla, se aseguraría de contarle a Clyde todo sobre su encuentro con los monstruos.

En ese momento, otra chispa de realización pasó por la mente de Lincoln. La isla en la que se había lavado no estaba deshabitada, solo que no con la gente, sino con el Kaiju. Había quedado varado en la Isla de Monstruos, la instalación de detención no oficial para los monstruos del mundo. Sin embargo, la isla había hecho un mal trabajo al contener a las criaturas que estaba diseñada para contener, ya que ocasionalmente salían de su prisión para atacar a la humanidad antes de regresar a la isla. No se sabía por qué los Kaiju seguían volviendo a Monster Island. Tal vez era su hogar para ellos, o tal vez creían que la humanidad les había quitado sus hogares y había buscado refugio en la isla de los seres contra los que luchaban. Pero sea cual sea la razón, los monstruos llamaron hogar a este lugar y si Lincoln no tenía cuidado, terminaría en el menú de otro Kaiju antes de que lo supiera.

Fue entonces cuando el colosal reptil comenzó a moverse hacia la isla, haciendo que Lincoln saltara sorprendido. El niño rápidamente buscó refugio detrás de una gran roca y permaneció quieto hasta que Godzilla pasó. Mientras el rey de los monstruos entraba pesadamente a la playa, Lincoln podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida y sabía que incluso el más mínimo desorden de su parte lo mataría. Podía sentir la arena a sus pies temblar con cada paso que daba la lagartija gigante. De repente, el sol sobre su cabeza fue abruptamente bloqueado por una gigantesca sombra. A pesar de que sabía que había cubierto el sol, Lincoln se obligó a mirar lentamente hacia arriba para ver al Kaiju que estaba tratando de ocultar de mirarlo.

Lincoln dejó escapar un grito de terror mientras miraba de nuevo a la bestia delante de él. Quería correr y esconderse, pero el terror que le inundaba el corazón le impidió moverse tanto como una pulgada. No sabía si Godzilla lo iba a matar o simplemente lo pasaría por alto, aunque sabiendo sobre los encuentros pasados del rey con los humanos, había pocas posibilidades de que simplemente dejara vivir al niño. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue pararse ante la criatura más poderosa del planeta y rezar para que recibiera una muerte rápida.

El lagarto gigante tenía casi una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro, como si no le importara el pequeño humano que tenía delante. la bestia dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y retumbante de su garganta como una forma de mostrar su desinterés por la mancha en su presencia. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de enfrentarse, Godzilla simplemente volvió la cabeza hacia la jungla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella una vez más. Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras observaba cómo el Kaiju se alejaba de él, sintiendo que la muerte la había salvado.

Justo en ese momento, Godzilla se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió para mirar al niño nuevamente. Lincoln tragó saliva, temiendo que el monstruo hubiera cambiado de opinión al dejarlo vivir. Sin embargo, en lugar de matarlo, el reptil radiactivo comenzó a moverse con la cabeza hacia la isla, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo a Lincoln. Mientras Godzilla continuaba haciendo el extraño gesto, un extraño sentimiento se agitó en la mente del niño Fuerte. Era casi como si hubiera una voz en su cabeza que le decía qué era exactamente lo que Kaiju estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Tú ... quieres que te siga?—preguntó sin comprender, a pesar de saber que no iba a obtener una respuesta

Pero para su sorpresa, Godzilla respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Esto sorprendió al niño, no solo pudo comunicarse con el rey de los monstruos, sino que Godzilla también entendió sus palabras. Siempre hubo teorías de que Godzilla tenía un alto nivel de inteligencia, pero aparentemente nunca se había probado hasta ahora. Si Lisa estuviera aquí ahora, habría estado verde de envidia de que su hermano hubiera hecho este descubrimiento en lugar de ella. Sin embargo, todavía estaba la cuestión de confiar en el rey de los monstruos. Por lo que Lincoln sabía, Godzilla podría volverse fácilmente contra él en cualquier momento y matarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta qué criaturas vivían en esta isla, podría ser mejor si tuviera alguna forma de protección.

El colosal reptil dejó escapar un gruñido irritado como una forma de decirle a Lincoln que se apurara. Sabiendo que no debía molestar al rey, el chico rápidamente tomó la decisión de quedarse con el monstruo atómico y corrió a su lado, sin embargo, cuando se acercó demasiado al lado de la bestia, Godzilla le gruñó y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado. Una vez que Lincoln retrocedió un poco, Godzilla comenzó a moverse más profundamente en la isla, haciendo que su pequeño compañero lo persiguiera. Lincoln todavía no estaba seguro de qué tan bien o cuánto duraría esta asociación entre ellos, pero si eso significaba sobrevivir a esta isla, entonces estaba dispuesto a al menos intentarlo. Y tal vez si el destino todavía era amable con él como lo era ahora, entonces tal vez encontraría a su hermana en esta isla primordial.

Mientras Lincoln seguía a Godzilla hacia la jungla, ni el niño ni el Kaiju notaron a la pareja de extraños que observaban de cerca al dúo, mientras se preguntaban si podrían trabajar juntos y superar la gran amenaza que pronto asolaría la tierra.

* * *

**_Kings of the Monsters... right now..._**


	2. Una amistad de proporciones gigantescas

**Capítulo dos: Una amistad de proporciones gigantescas**

Lola Loud había estado caminando por la jungla durante lo que parecieron horas. Se había despertado sola en la playa antes y se había adentrado en la isla donde había quedado atrapada en busca de refugio, así como de su hermano, suponiendo que aún estuvieran vivos, por supuesto. Normalmente, se quejaba y se quejaba del estado de su vestido rosa ahora arruinado o de la tiara perdida, pero en este momento, estaba más preocupada por encontrar a sus hermanas y hermano que por su apariencia. La única persona con la que estaba desesperada por reunirse era su hermana gemela, Lana. Como gemelas, las dos compartieron una conexión especial entre ellas que fue más profunda que la que compartieron con otros miembros de la familia. Es cierto, aveces se peleaba con ella o le era una molestia, pero estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarla.

Después de que el crucero se hundió, los gemelos y sus hermanos fueron separados por las corrientes y era difícil saber en este momento si alguien más sobrevivió al naufragio. Mientras Lola estaba molesta por la idea de estar sola, sabía que llorar no era resolver esta situación. Si quería que se hiciera algo, entonces la joven diva tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Pero cada momento que pasaba la reina del concurso de belleza deambulando por la jungla, más su corazón se hundía en la desesperación ante la idea de que bien podría ser la última de la familia Loud.

—Por favor, Lana ... solo sigue viva.—se dijo Lola a sí misma mientras caminaba por la selva —Todos, solo espero estén vivos...

A medida que Lola se adentraba en la densa jungla de la isla, más escuchaba los sonidos de su vida salvaje, todo lo cual quería evitar. Si bien aún no se había encontrado con ninguna de las criaturas, la joven diva quería mantenerse así manteniéndose cerca de la maleza para que no fuera vista por ninguna de las criaturas que deambulaban por la isla. Había notado las huellas de los animales que habitaban la jungla, y la evidencia dejada por ellos por Lola, todo el motivo para evitarlos. Desde árboles desarraigados hasta grandes huellas en el suelo, estaba claro que todo lo que vivía en esta isla era gigantesco.

Casi no había criaturas en esta tierra que pudieran dejar tales huellas a su paso, todo con la excepción de uno: un Kaiju. A Lola nunca le importaron las noticias y la atención que los monstruos recibían en las noticias, estaba más preocupada por el mundo de la moda que por el mundo de los monstruos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ella ignorara su existencia o el poder que ejercían. En los pocos informes que había notado que su hermano observaba, había visto ciudades enteras como Tokio, Osaka y otras convertidas en escombros a raíz del alboroto del Kaiju. Era el tipo de poder que uno debería temer por encima de todo.

Lola nunca se molestó en recordar la mayoría de los nombres de Kaiju, pero sí tuvo en cuenta el nombre de uno en particular: Godzilla. El rey de los monstruos fue forzado a ser recordado incluso por aquellos que no siguieron la carrera destructiva del Kaiju. Si hubiera un monstruo del que la joven reina de belleza quisiera mantenerse alejado, sería él. Dicho esto, tampoco tenía intención de encontrarse con los otros monstruos que deambulaban por la tierra.

Muy pronto, Lola se encontró saliendo de la selva y entrando en un claro abierto y cubierto de hierba. Sin embargo, no estaba interesada en el claro en sí, sino en lo que encontró sentada en el claro. Sentada en el suelo era uno de los Kaiju de los que estaba tratando de esconderse. El monstruo no era tan grande como algo parecido a Godzilla, pero aún así tenía una altura impresionante. La apariencia de la criatura era la de un gran mono humanoide con un pelaje largo y peludo que cubría su cuerpo con una cara casi humana. Si Lola no supiera nada mejor, diría que el monstruo que tenía delante era una especie de sasquatch de gran tamaño.

El Kaiju parecido a un simio estaba ocupado comiendo las frutas de un árbol que había arrancado del suelo antes de que la humano apareciera en su línea de visión. La criatura detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró al pequeño recién llegado que se había acercado a su línea de visión con una expresión mixta de sorpresa y curiosidad en su rostro, la criatura incluso inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda mientras continuaba mirando al pequeña reina de belleza Lola, sin embargo, no compartió la sensación de asombro del gigante peludo. La joven diva dejó escapar un grito de terror al monstruo frente a ella antes de correr a toda velocidad, mientras gritaba horrorizada a la criatura de la que acababa de ser testigo.

Lola no se molestó en voltearse, solo quería alejarse lo más posible del Kaiju como pudiera. No sabía si el monstruo la perseguía o no, todo lo que la niña quería hacer era correr tan rápido como pudiera y con suerte logró encontrar un lugar para esconderse antes de que el Kaiju pudiera alcanzarla y agarrarla para hacer un esfuerzo. comida fuera de ella. La parte extraña fue que no escuchó pasos en auge detrás de ella, ninguna indicación de que el monstruo la estuviera persiguiendo. Quizás estaba más contento con alimentarse de las frutas que estaba comiendo. Honestamente, no quería saber si el Kaiju era estrictamente vegetariano o no.

No quería que terminara de esta manera, era demasiado joven para terminar como un bocadillo de una bestia gigante. Había tanto que quería hacer en su vida. ella quería ser Miss Estados Unidos, ¡Incluso Miss Universo! ¡No podía morir en una isla olvidada de Dios! El peor temor que estaba pasando por su mente era la idea de morir sola y lejos de su familia. ¿Acaso aun seguian vivos? y mejor aún, ¿les importaría si ella se hubiera ido? Lola sabía que había sido tan cruel con su hermano y hermanas en el pasado, y que a veces era solo para sentirse por encima de ellos. Solo quería volver a verlos, no quería morir sin volver a ver sus caras al menos una vez más.

Si bien la joven diva estaba más preocupada por lo que había detrás de ella, no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía delante. Lola había huido ciegamente de un monstruo y se había metido en el camino de otro, y a diferencia del primero, este Kaiju estaba a la caza. Si Lola finalmente no hubiera prestado atención a dónde iba, se habría encontrado con el otro monstruo que acababa de emerger frente a la jungla en su búsqueda de comida. La reina de belleza pisó los frenos antes de chocar con la pierna de Kaiju. Este nuevo monstruo que Lola había encontrado era una mantis gigante de color rojo y marrón con brillantes ojos amarillos, y a juzgar por sus mandíbulas giratorias, parecía que había encontrado algo para saciar su hambre.

Lola intentó alejarse del insecto gigantesco, pero terminó tropezando con su vestido, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás cuando la mantis se cerró para matar. Cuando el Kaiju levantó una de sus garras para sesgar a su presa, la niña cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y esperó el final. Pero justo cuando la mantis estaba a punto de derribar su garra sobre su cabeza, un fuerte rugido interrumpió el ataque del insecto gigante. Tanto la mantis gigante como Lola miraron hacia donde venía la fuente del rugido y vieron a Kaiju como un mono cargando hacia ellos a toda velocidad con un rostro lleno de ira en su rostro. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacar a Lola, la bestia gigantesca la pisoteó y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula de la mantis, haciendo que tropezara en el proceso.

Al principio, Lola asumió que la bestia de pelo marrón simplemente estaba luchando contra el otro monstruo para que pudiera consumirla, pero el monstruo parecido a un mono se mantuvo entre la niña y la mantis, como si estuviera tratando de protegerla del insecto. ira. Cuando la bestia peluda marrón se paró frente a la joven diva, un extraño sentimiento recorrió su mente y cuerpo, como si alguna fuerza intentara decirle que la criatura peluda estaba aquí para defenderla en lugar de dañarla. La mantis se recuperó del golpe sorpresa que había recibido y dejó escapar un chillido de ira. El Kaiju parecido a un simio se mantuvo firme y dejó escapar un gruñido feroz al insecto gigante, mostrando que no estaba huyendo de su oponente. La mantis tenía una ventaja de tamaño sobre el monstruo marrón, pero el protector sorpresa de Lola se negó a retirarse de la batalla que se avecinaba.

Con otro chillido furioso, el insecto lanzó una de sus enormes garras hacia el otro monstruo, pero la criatura simiesca se agachó y se lanzó hacia su oponente antes de lanzar un poderoso uppercut que hizo que la mantis tropezara hacia atrás. El Kaiju más pequeño mantuvo el ataque golpeando la mantis en el cofre, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio en el proceso. Pero el insecto gigantesco tomó represalias al derribar a su enemigo con un fuerte golpe de su garra izquierda. Mientras el otro Kaiju intentaba equilibrarse, la mantis golpeó a su enemigo con otro golpe con su garra derecha esta vez antes de tomar ambas garras y golpearlas en la espalda de la bestia de pelo marrón, derribándolo de rodillas mientras lo hacía.

La mantis levantó sus garras en el aire para que las suya las derribara para otro golpe, pero solo las lanzó hacia su adversario, las manos de la otra criatura se movieron hacia arriba y se apoderó de los apéndices del otro monstruo, deteniendo su ataque en seco. sus huellas Mientras que la mantis tenía la ventaja de tamaño sobre la criatura más pequeña, su oponente, sin embargo, era más que un rival para el error cuando puede para la fuerza bruta. Mientras los dos monstruos continuaban su punto muerto, el defensor de la niña miró a la niña y movió su cabeza hacia la jungla. La misma sensación que sintió Lola que le dijo que el monstruo parecido a un simio era un amigo la hizo sentir como si la criatura estuviera tratando de decirle que encontrara refugio dentro de la selva antes de que la batalla empeorara. Haciendo caso a los silenciosos deseos del titán, la princesa de belleza se cubrió detrás de la línea de árboles de la jungla, pero se mantuvo cerca para poder vigilar a su protector.

El gigante lanzó un fuerte rugido antes de tirar de la mantis hacia adelante y lanzarlo sobre su hombro que envió la cara del insecto primero al suelo. Mientras la mantis intentaba levantarse, su enemigo salió y agarró un gigante más audaz antes de atacar al insecto que aún estaba abajo y golpear la mantis sobre la cabeza con la roca gigante, forzando un chillido de dolor del insecto al hacerlo. . El insecto rechazó su ataque con otro golpe de sus garras, dándole tiempo suficiente para recuperarse. De repente, la mantis desplegó sus enormes alas, confundiendo al otro Kaiju que pensó que no era más que una exhibición de amenaza.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ser solo para mostrar, la mantis comenzó a batir sus alas furiosamente para permitir que despegara del suelo. Una vez que se cernía en el aire, la mantis de repente se disparó hacia el otro Kaiju a una velocidad vertiginosa. En un instante, el insecto pasó a toda velocidad por la bestia peluda marrón, cortando una de sus garras profundamente en el costado del otro monstruo al pasarle de regreso. Lola observó a su guardián soltar un grito lleno de dolor, sintiéndose impotente para ayudar a su protector mientras lo hacía. La mantis se inclinó hacia la izquierda e hizo un giro brusco para que pudiera recibir otro golpe. Esta vez cortó profundamente la espalda del otro Kaiju, lo que le provocó otro rugido de agonía de su oponente al hacerlo.

Una y otra vez, el insecto gigante se abalanzó sobre el Kaiju ahora herido, cortando profundamente su carne con cada pasada que hacía. El protector de Lola trató de detener el ataque de su enemigo y ejecutar ataques, pero la velocidad de la mantis era demasiado grande para que el Kaiju de pelaje castaño pudiera seguir el ritmo. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse erguido y enfrentar a su adversario, pero las heridas que estaba sufriendo rápidamente por el asalto le hicieron caer nuevamente de rodillas. Lola solo podía ver horrorizada a la bestia que intentaba defender su colapso en el suelo en derrota. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la niña, ya que solo podía seguir mirando lo que bien podría ser la muerte de la bestia, deseando, incluso rezando, que hubiera algún milagro que pudiera salvar al monstruo que arriesgó su vida por ella.

—Vamos ... tienes que levantarte.—le suplicó entre lágrimas al titán —Por favor... levántate.

Al ver que su enemigo había caído, la mantis detuvo su ataque y aterrizó junto al monstruo caído. Puso una de sus piernas sobre el pecho de la bestia para sujetarlo mientras levantaba una de sus garras en el aire para el golpe final. La mantis dejó escapar un grito de victoria, declarándose el vencedor de la batalla. Lola comenzó a llorar por su protector mientras él yacía herido en el suelo, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para continuar luchando. El gigante peludo miró al humano que estaba tratando de salvar con una mirada de derrota en sus ojos, como si supiera que le había fallado.

De repente, un rugido furioso estalló desde la distancia. Lola se dio vuelta para ver un par de pies enormes de color verde corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad. La reina de belleza cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto, pero al igual que su defensor, el dueño de los pies verdes la pisoteó y continuó corriendo hacia la mantis. El recién llegado dejó escapar un gruñido enojado como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo al insecto en la cara, dejándolo fuera de la criatura marrón en el proceso. Fue entonces cuando Lola vio bien al monstruo que había salvado a su salvador.

La nueva Kaiju parecía una versión más salvaje de su guardián. Tenía un largo pelaje verde mate con brillantes ojos rojos que ardían de ira. Sus dientes sobresalían de su boca como colmillos y la criatura tenía largas uñas en forma de garra y también orejas puntiagudas. Lola no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que esta nueva bestia era pariente de su protector y que había acudido al ayudante de su hermano contra el otro monstruo. Mientras la mantis intentaba corregirse a sí misma del golpe sorpresa que había recibido, el monstruo verde se arrodilló y miró a su hermano herido. Ayudó al compañero titán a levantarse del suelo antes de que los dos monstruos enfrentaran a la mantis juntos.

–¡Lola!—vino una voz familiar

Lola desvió su atención de la de Kaiju hacia la fuente de la voz mientras su corazón se llenaba de esperanza. Efectivamente, estaba su hermana gemela, Lana, corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa más grande y alegre en su rostro que Lola misma se encontró haciendo también. Al igual que Lola, la ropa de Lana había sido rasgada y cubierta de tierra en barro por viajar a través de la jungla, aunque para alguien como Lana, eso era normal. Los gemelos se lanzaron en los brazos del otro y comenzaron a llorar de felicidad al verse el uno al otro. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, los gemelos se habían reunido por los poderes fácticos.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien!—la marimacho dijo —¡Pensé que estabas muerta!

—¡Pensé que tu estabas muerta!—Lola respondió mientras seguía llorando

—Lo hubiera estado si Gaira no me hubiera salvado.—respondió Lana —¡Si no fuera por él, sería la cena de ese insecto ahora mismo!

—¿Gaira?—la diva repitió —¿Te refieres a ese monstruo verde?

—Sí, me salvó de Kamacurus—explicó su gemela mientras señalaba la mantis —y parece que encontraste a su hermano, Sanda"

—¿Cómo sabes todos los nombres de estos monstruos?—Preguntó Lola

—Vi todas esas noticias sobre los Kaiju con Lincoln.—respondió su hermana antes de plantear otro punto —¡Lola, estamos en la Isla de los Monstruos.

—Como si no lo hubiera descubierto ya.—Lola señaló secamente

Lana estaba a punto de responder al comentario de su gemela cuando los rugidos combinados de los Gargantuas la interrumpieron. Los hermanos se estaban preparando para otra batalla con Kamacurus, quien finalmente se había estabilizado y estaba listo para otra ronda. Solo que esta vez sería diferente, ahora en lugar de enfrentarse a un monstruo, enfrentaría la furia de dos. La mantis abrió sus alas una vez más para intentar la táctica anterior que casi le había dado una victoria, pero Gaira cambió el insecto a toda velocidad antes de abordar el insecto en el suelo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de despegar. Con el insecto atrapado debajo de él, el gigante verde comenzó a golpear la mantis con todo lo que tenía. Kamacurus golpeó al gigante de su cuerpo con un movimiento de sus garras antes de volver a levantarse. Sin embargo, la recuperación del insecto duró poco, ya que Sanda había aparecido detrás de su enemigo y había golpeado el insecto en la espalda.

Kamacurus chilló de ira mientras se daba la vuelta para tratar de decapitar a Sanda, pero Gaira extendió la mano y agarró la garra que se acercaba y la sostuvo en su lugar para que su hermano pudiera tener una clara imagen de la cara del insecto. Mientras su hermano estaba ocupado golpeando a la mantis, Gaira mordió la garra que sostenía y sacó una gran tirada de la carne de la criatura, ganándose otro grito de dolor de Kamacurus al hacerlo. El insecto gigante golpeó a Sanda con su garra libre mientras al mismo tiempo empujaba a Gaira de sus garras ahora heridas. El Gargantúa verde se negó a retroceder cuando se abalanzó una vez más y clavó sus garras y colmillos en la garra herida.

El insecto gigante gritó en agonía cuando comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Gaira con su garra libre, pero el gigante verde se negó a soltar a su enemigo. Sanda se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano y se lanzó sobre la otra garra antes de que pudiera golpear a su hermano nuevamente. Al ver a Sanda sosteniendo las otras garras de la mantis, su hermano tiene una idea. Gaira retiró la boca de la garra, pero mantuvo un fuerte control sobre el apéndice. Con un rugido a su Sanda, los hermanos formaron un plan de ataque. Con todo lo que tenían, los Gargantuas arrojaron a Kamacurus a varios metros de ellos, enviándolo a la tierra en un montón roto. Al ver que no iba a esta pelea, Kamacurus desplegó sus alas y los obligó a llevar su cuerpo herido lejos de los hermanos y encontrar un lugar donde pudiera sanar en paz. Gaira estuvo a punto de perseguirlo, pero una gentil mano de Sanda sobre su hombro mantuvo su ira.

Los gemelos vitorearon por la victoria de su protector sobre el insecto mientras los gigantes regresaban a los gemelos. A Lola todavía le resultaba extraño que en un momento estuviera huyendo de Sanda y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo defendida por él. La reina de belleza se volvió hacia su hermana gemela para que pudiera, como ella había hecho una pregunta desde que Sanda se había puesto en peligro para salvarla.

—Hola, Lana.—comenzó ella —cuando Gaira te salvó, ¿tuviste este presentimiento en tu cabeza?

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí, lo hice.—respondió Lana —Cuando me encontré con Gaira por primera vez, pensé que me iba a comer, pero tuve esta extraña sensación en mi cabeza. Era como si algo en mi cerebro estuviera tratando de dime que estuvo aquí para ayudarme.

—Me dio esa sensación cuando Sanda me salvó", admitió Lola, —¿qué crees que significa?

—No sé, no soy Lisa.—señaló su gemela —Preguntémosle cuando la encontremos.

Lana miró hacia otro lado antes de volver a hablar.

—Suponiendo que todavía esté viva ...—dijo en un tono más sombrío —o cualquier otra persona.

—¡No hables así—Lola trató de tranquilizar a su hermana mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro —Tal vez sobrevivieron como nosotras.

—Je, ahora sé que estamos en problemas.—mencionó Lana con una risa hueca —Estás siendo optimista.

—Sí, este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas, ¿no?—dijo su gemela con una sonrisa

Lana no pudo evitar reírse junto a Lola, necesitaba una buena carcajada después de todo lo que les había sucedido. Los Gargantuas se arrodillaron ante las gemelas con las manos colocadas frente a las niñas como una señal para que se subieran a ellas, a lo que lo hicieron. Mientras los dos monstruos llevaban a las chicas a las profundidades de la isla, cada una de ellas rezó para encontrar a su familia una vez más. Todavía le molestaba a Lola que todavía no entendía completamente la conexión con el Kaiju, pero por ahora tendría que vivir con eso. Los Gargantua eran la única protección que ella y Lana tenían en esta isla y tenía la sensación de que los necesitaría en el futuro cercano.

* * *

Según todos los informes, no fue un milagro que Lily sobreviviera al naufragio. A diferencia de los otros miembros de la familia Loud, la bebé había sido colocado en un bote con otro grupo antes de que el crucero se hundiera. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, las otras personas con las que se había colocado fueron asesinadas desafortunadamente cuando Gezora estaba recogiendo a las que estaban varadas. Mientras el calamar gigante tiraba de los otros pasajeros del bote salvavidas, el monstruos tentáculoso se extrañaro al ver al miembro más joven de la familia Loud y ver que lo dejaron sola en el bote salvavidas mientras flotaba impotente a través del mar.

Pero como el destino lo llamaba, el bote salvavidas llegó a las costas de Isla de los Monstruos. Pero la bebé aún no estaba fuera de peligro, por ahora estaba atrapado en un bote que la había puesto en contacto directo con el calor abrasador del sol. La isla puede ser un hogar para titanes, pero si Lily se quedara fuera por más tiempo, el calor solo sería suficiente para matarla. A medida que el sol se elevaba hacia el cielo, también lo hizo la temperatura, lo que hizo que la niña llorara cada vez más fuerte que antes. Lily ya estaba histérica con todo lo demás que había sucedido. Había sido separada de sus padres, de sus hermanas y hermano, y estaba a merced del hambre de varios monstruos.

Sin embargo, los gritos de Lily no pasaron desapercibidos, ya que habían atraído la atención de uno de los colosales habitantes de la isla. El Kaiju normalmente se cuidaba de si mismo, ya que, como era la criatura más grande de la isla, se había asegurado de que ninguna de las otras bestias que deambulaban por la isla no la molestaría. Pero al escuchar los gritos de angustia del bebe hizo que el monstruo sintiera una especie de apatía hacia la pequeño humana. Aunque era una parte de ella que había dejado atrás, comenzaba a surgir dentro de ella, algo humano. Entonces, sin pensarlo más, el Kaiju extendió la mano y tomó el barco y comenzó a tirar de él hacia la jungla.

Al principio, Lily estaba confundida por la sensación de que el bote era arrastrado lejos de la playa. Se levantó para mirar por el borde del bote y ver grandes enredaderas que lo alejaban de la playa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el más joven de la familia Loud entrara en contacto con lo que las vides estaban unidas. Por un momento, los dos extraños simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sin saber qué hacer con el otro. Muy pronto, Lily dejó escapar una risita alegre al Kaiju mientras levantaba los brazos hacia el titán, sonriendo brillantemente mientras lo hacía. Por razones que el bebé desconocía, había una extraña sensación en su mente que parecía decirle que esta bestia masiva antes que ella era una amiga y no una enemiga.

El monstruo mueve una de sus vides hacia abajo para que pueda recoger al niño. Con ternura sostenía al bebé en sus manos como una madre sostenía a su bebé mientras levantaba suavemente a Lily hacia su cara para poder verlo mejor. Lily arrulló cuando se colocó a escasos centímetros del hocico alargado del monstruo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo. Luego extendió la mano y colocó un pequeño beso en la punta de las mandíbulas de cocodrilo de la bestia como señal de amistad. El monstruo dejó escapar un sonido bajo y mafioso para indicar que de ahora en adelante cuidaría al bebe.

Y con eso, el Kaiju planta inteligente comenzó a moverse hacia la jungla y regresar a su propio territorio, todo el tiempo se acurrucó en las vides y cerró los ojos para una merecida siesta, sabiendo ahora que finalmente estaba a salvo.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Ha pasado un tiempo no? Si, lo se. Pero he estado muy ocupado con cosas externas que no me mantenudo ocupado tanto como puedo. Pero aqui esta la seguna parte de esta historia monstrousa, pero no se inquieten, apenas esto solo es el comienzo y eso que solo llevamos 4 miembros.**


	3. Mas encuentros

**Capitulo 3: Mas encuentros**

Luna dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando se derrumbó en la arena. No fue el calor del sol o las olas de agua salada lo que la despertó de su inconsciencia, sino el dolor que se originó en la herida abierta en su pierna. Cuando la joven rockera fue arrastrada a la isla en la que ahora estaba atrapada, había arrojado contra las rocas a lo largo de la playa, abriéndose así la pierna. El agua salada que la bañó se hundió profundamente en su corte y lo hizo arder intensamente, haciéndola despertar en agonía. Sin embargo, Luna no era el tipo de persona que solo esperaba que alguien la salvara, era más que capaz de hacerlo ella misma.

Quitándose un trozo de su falda, Luna usó el trozo de su ropa como un vendaje improvisado para atar alrededor de su herida, ayudar a detener el sangrado y evitar que lo que sea que esté en esta isla entre en el corte y lo infecte. Si alguna vez volviera a ver a Lana, tendría que agradecerle a su hermana menor por mostrarle este método de triaje. Una vez que su pierna estaba un poco remendada, Luna luchó contra el dolor mientras se obligaba a ponerse de pie, pero justo cuando dio dos pasos, dejó escapar un grito lleno de dolor cuando cayó de bruces sobre la arena. Fue entonces cuando la joven rockera comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez no solo se había cortado la pierna, sino que también se la había fracturado al impactar con las rocas.

Como si cortarse la pierna no fuera lo suficientemente peligroso, pero no poder caminar estando varado y solo en una isla desconocida fue una sentencia de muerte. Si Luna no pudo encontrar ayuda o refugio pronto, había muchas posibilidades de que su lesión se infecte y la lleve a tener una fiebre fatal. La rockera consideró intentar dirigirse a la jungla frente a ella, pero no tenía idea de qué tipo de criaturas vivían en la isla, y considerando su estado actual, sería una presa fácil. Por otro lado, no podía simplemente sentarse en la playa y esperar a que entrara la marea y arrastrarla de vuelta al mar tampoco. No importaba lo que pensara, a Luna no le quedaban muchas opciones.

También estaba el furtivo miedo de que a sus hermanos no les hubiera ido mucho mejor que a ella, o peor. Solo podía rezar para que sus hermanos y hermanas estuvieran en algún lugar seguro en esta extraña isla y no estuvieran tan mal como ella. Luna temía que incluso si al menos parte de su familia sobreviviera al naufragio del barco, sería incapaz de volver a verlos. Luchó contra el impulso de llorar, pero con lo que podría ser su muerte y el hecho de que nunca más volvería a ver a su familia le dificultaba demasiado contener las lágrimas. Era demasiado para ella desnudarse a la vez, haciendo que comenzara a llorar.

–Oh dios...—dijo mientras lloraba —¡Voy a morir!

Mientras Luna lloraba, no se dio cuenta de que la sangre de su herida había sido devuelta al mar con la marea que retrocedía. Si bien no era una gran cantidad de sangre la que había sido arrastrada de regreso al mar, era más que suficiente para que algunos depredadores de las profundidades detectaran el leve olor a presa herida. Si bien la mayoría de los cazadores del mar no podían atravesar la superficie, había un depredador que olía el rastro de sangre que podía. Con un gruñido hambriento, la bestia gigante comenzó a nadar hacia la isla y atrapar esta comida potencial.

De vuelta atrás, Luna había dejado de llorar, sabiendo que llorar no iba a ayudarla en su situación actual. Cuando la adolescente se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, de repente notó algo parcialmente enterrado en la arena. Era una pequeña pieza de tela roja que había sido cubierta de arena, pero Luna aún podía distinguir de qué era la pieza, así como el propietario. Era una pizca de la camisa de Lynn que probablemente se había arrancado cuando llegó a la isla de la misma manera que lo hizo su hermana. Al principio, Luna asumió que era todo lo que quedaba de su hermano antes de que algo terrible le sucediera, pero luego la rockera notó los débiles restos de huellas que habían conducido a la selva de la isla. El corazón de Luna se llenó de esperanza ante la idea de que al menos una de sus hermanas aún estuviera vivo. Comenzó a hacerla rezar porque quizás los otros miembros de su familia también estaban perdidos en alguna parte de esta isla.

La pregunta ahora era cómo iba a encontrar a su hermana cuando su pierna estaba tan dañada. Caminar estaba fuera de discusión y ciertamente no iba a llegar lejos simplemente arrastrándose por la jungla. Gritar era igualmente una mala idea, ya que ahora ya estaría muy fuera del alcance y preferiría no llamar la atención de lo que sea que viviera aquí. No tenia ideas.

Luna notó que el mar comenzaba a agitarse en la distancia. No era el movimiento de las olas; Esto era algo que se movía bajo el agua que se movía. De repente, una enorme criatura emergió del mar y dejó escapar un poderoso rugido.

El monstruo era una serpiente gigante que casi tenía la apariencia de los dragones de la mitología asiática, aunque para ser justos, para Luna, podría ser uno de esos mismos dragones en carne y hueso. Los rayos del sol parecían brillar sobre las enormes escamas esmeraldas de la criatura, haciéndolas brillar como lo hacían. Pero la belleza del Kaiju no ocultaba su ferocidad, ya que su mirada transmitia hambre en sus ojos fríos y reptiles. Por los noticiarios que había visto con Lincoln, la Luna sabía que el nombre de la serpiente era Manda. El Kaiju, una bestia temible que se dijo que apareció por primera vez cuando exploraban dónde buscaba un continente perdido llamado Mu y se encontraron con Manda, que era una especie de perro guardián del supuesto reino submarino antes de ser capturado por Fuerza-G y enviado a la Isla de los Monstruos Si la existencia de Mu era real o no, sigue siendo un misterio hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, lo que es seguro es que Manda era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Al ver a la serpiente gigantesca en toda su monstruosa gloria, Luna no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que había aterrizado en la prisión de los Kaiju. Tampoco se necesitó mucha capacidad mental para darse cuenta de que Manda estaba buscando algo para comer y parecía que había encontrado algo de lo que alimentarse. Si Luna pudiera correr, ya habría corrido hacia la jungla, pero debido a su lesión, no pudo ponerse de pie por más de un segundo. Cuando Manda se deslizó fuera del mar y hacia ella, Luna cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, esperando que su muerte al menos fuera rápida e indolora en las mandíbulas del monstruo. Rezó para que a Lincoln y a sus hermanas les fuera mejor en esta isla que a ella, y todos regresaran a casa a Royal Wood de una sola vez.

—Solo espero que me entierren con mi guitarra—se dijo a sí misma

En ese momento, el rockero sintió que el suelo temblaba debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos para ver que el cielo sobre ella se había oscurecido y que Manda estaba retrocediendo, rugiendo por algo como él. Luna giró lentamente la cabeza para ver que el cielo no se había oscurecido, sino que había sido bloqueado por la sombra de otro monstruo que repentinamente apareció detrás de ella. El nuevo Kaiju también era reptiliano como Manda, pero más parecido a un lagarto en lugar de una serpiente. El monstruo estaba cubierto de escamas de color marrón oscuro y tenía una concha blindada oscura en su espalda con un largo tramo de espinas que se extendía desde la parte superior de su cabeza y corría hasta la punta de la cola. Sus cuatro extremidades dan enormes garras que parecían que podían aplastar la piedra y desgarrar el acero con facilidad. Sus mandíbulas eran cortas y estaban llenas de colmillos dentados. Con solo mirar a la otra criatura, Luna descubrió quién era este monstruo.

—De ninguna manera ...—jadeó —Varan.

Por lo que sabía, el monstruo conocido como Varan fue el cuarto Kaiju en aparecer en la tierra después de Godzilla, Anguirus y Rodan cuando salió de un lago que estaba escondido en las montañas de Japón. Fue en esas mismas montañas donde la criatura fue adorada como un dios por los aldeanos que vivían allí y lo llamaron Baradagi. Se sabía que Varan era una bestia territorial por naturaleza, se cuenta que cuando dos hombres entraron en su casa, inadvertidamente desencadenaron una cadena de eventos que llevaron al ataque de Kaiju a Tokio antes de su derrota y eventual captura. Luna no tenía idea de que peligro mortal representaba ahora, solo esperaba a su fin.

Varan de repente se acercó a donde Luna estaba acostada y la sacó de la arena, pero en lugar de devorarla, el Kaiju tomó a la chica y la colocó cuidadosamente en el borde de la playa. Al principio, Luna estaba confundida sobre por qué el monstruo la estaba apartando de la batalla que se avecinaba, pero al mirar a su inesperado protector, casi podía sentir una sensación de comodidad y seguridad en el fondo de su mente, como si le estaba diciendo que podía confiar en la criatura.

De repente, mientras Varan estaba de espaldas, Manda saltó hacia adelante y mordió el brazo del otro Kaiju, haciéndolo gritar de agonía. La serpiente gigante comenzó a intentar enroscarse alrededor del otro monstruo, pero cuando lo hizo, las espinas de Varan le apuñalaron el costado y lo obligaron a abandonar rápidamente su maniobra. Varan comenzó a golpear a la serpiente repetidamente con su mano libre para hacerlo soltar su otro brazo, pero con cada golpe, Manda solo apretó sus mandíbulas con más fuerza en la carne de Varan. Si bien Manda no podía constreñirse alrededor de Varan, sí podía, sin embargo, hacer tropezar al monstruo más grande con un golpe de su cola. Al tropezar con su enemigo, la serpiente gigante soltó el brazo de Varan y se lanzó hacia sus enemigos ahora expuestos a la garganta.

Afortunadamente, el otro monstruo logró agarrar las mandíbulas de Manda antes de que pudieran morder su cuello desprotegido. Varan usó sus patas traseras para levantarse mientras luchaba por contener las hileras de dientes en forma de cuchilla de su oponente. Una vez que finalmente estuvo de pie, Varan empujó a Manda hacia atrás antes de pasar a la ofensiva. Se abalanzó sobre la serpiente y pasó sus garras por la cara de Manda, derribándolo en el proceso antes de intentar acercar sus garras sobre la serpiente derribada. Pero Manda se recuperó rápidamente y evadió el ataque y volvió a amarrarse sobre la garganta de Varan. El Kaiju más grande se lo quitó el cuello a la serpiente y lo obligó a deslizarse un poco hacia atrás para dejar espacio entre ellos.

En lugar de intentar otro ataque fallido, Manda volvió a deslizarse hacia el mar. En tierra, era lento, pero en el mar, podía nadar tan rápido como Godzilla. Varan tampoco era ajeno al agua, ya que una vez hizo su hogar en el fondo de un lago. Al negarse a dejar que su enemigo escapara así de fácil, el monstruo una vez adorado persiguió al otro Kaiju hacia el océano. Sin embargo, aunque Manda era más móvil bajo el mar, el cuerpo más grande y voluminoso de Varan le dificultaba ser tan maniobrable bajo el agua como lo era Manda. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el monstruo más grande tuviera problemas para mantener el ritmo de la serpiente colosal.

Muy pronto, los dos monstruos estaban lejos en el mar y Manda ganaba velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero justo cuando Varan pensó que había perdido a su oponente al amparo de la oscuridad de los océanos, Manda de repente salió disparado de las profundidades y mordió el pecho de Varan. La bestia más grande dejó escapar un rugido de dolor cuando las burbujas de aire y su sangre subieron a la superficie del océano. Varan rápidamente golpeó a su atacante fuera de su cuerpo con un poderoso golpe de sus garras. Manda intentó sumergirse más profundamente en el mar e intentar otra emboscada acuática, pero Varan lo agarró por la cola y comenzó a sacarlo de las profundidades y regresarlo a la tierra.

De vuelta en tierra, Luna se quedó asombrada de la batalla de los dos monstruos. Todavía confundía a la rockera por qué una criatura tan destructiva como Varan la estaba defendiendo. Por lo que ella entendió sobre el Kaiju, él era una criatura solitaria y prefería quedarse dentro de los límites de su territorio, ¿por qué incluso trataría de rescatarla en primer lugar? Varan atacó y casi destruyó Tokio en su alboroto, matando a millones a raíz de su furia. Entonces, ¿por qué arriesgar su vida para salvar a una sola persona? Estas eran preguntas que Luna no podía responder, todo lo que sabía era que el sentimiento en su mente le decía que podía confiar en que Varan estaba de su lado, y en un lugar como esta isla, necesitaría su protección.

De repente, hubo un estallido de agua en el oceano cuando Varan salió del agua y se elevó en el aire con el uso de las aletas de piel debajo de sus brazos que usaba como alas. Mientras se deslizaba hacia el cielo, Luna vio que Varan llevaba un Manda inconsciente en sus pies como un halcón que se lleva a su presa. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto, Varan arrojó a la serpiente de vuelta al mar, donde nadaba lentamente, sabiendo que no era rival para el monstruo volador. Varan dejó escapar un rugido de victoria hacia el cielo antes de volar de regreso hacia la isla y aterrizar frente a Luna.

—Whoa ...—dijo con asombro mientras se enfrentaba a la pelea que acababa de presenciar —¡Eso fue increíble!

La bestia dejó escapar un ruido sordo y retumbante de su garganta mientras bajaba su mano hacia el adolescente para que la levantara una vez más. Esta vez, sin embargo, colocó a Luna de espaldas donde la mecedora instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de una de las espinas del Kaiju. Una vez que estuvo segura, Varan comenzó a regresar a la jungla. Cuando los socios recién formados se fueron del lugar. Luna solo podía esperar encontrarse con el resto de su familia.

* * *

—¡Estúpida jungla!—Lynn gruñó para sí misma mientras pateaba la tierra bajo sus pies

Durante casi tres horas, la joven atleta había estado deambulando por el denso interior de la isla en busca de los otros miembros de su familia. Hasta ahora, lamentablemente, no había podido localizar ni siquiera una pista de la ubicación de su hermano y hermanas. Después de despertarse en la playa, Lynn se levantó de la arena y vio que no se encontraba a su familia en ninguna parte cerca, su tren de lógica la llevó a creer que sus hermanos encontrarían refugio dentro de la densa jungla. Sin embargo, Lynn no pudo encontrar a su hermano o sus hermanas, en cambio, encontró calor, barro, insectos que pican y más calor en su búsqueda de sus familiares desaparecidos.

Lynn había sido cortada por las ramas afiladas y mordida por varios insectos diferentes durante sus viajes a las profundidades de la isla, pero ignoró el dolor y continuó. No podía detenerse ahora, no mientras todavía existía la posibilidad de que en algún lugar de esta isla abandonada por Dios su familia estuviera viva y también fuera posible buscarla. Pero no solo estaban los problemas del calor o los errores, sino también la luz que comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Sin la luz del sol que la guiaba, Lynn estaría caminando ciega a través de un terreno peligroso. Normalmente, lo tomaría como una prueba digna de sus habilidades, pero teniendo en cuenta que no le faltaba el equipo ni los suministros adecuados para presionar en la oscuridad, solo la llevaría a la muerte.

Por mucho que la atleta quisiera seguir adelante, sabía que sería un suicidio continuar durante la madrugada. Entonces, con el corazón encogido, Lynn se vio obligada a suspender su búsqueda de su familia hasta mañana. Cuando la joven cambió a tratar de encontrar un lugar adecuado para descansar durante la noche, encontró esa tarea tan desafiante como tratar de localizar a sus hermanos. Si tuviera el material para construir una tienda de campaña, lo habría lanzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero teniendo en cuenta que carecía incluso de un poste de la tienda, esa idea fue rápidamente destruida.

La idea de solo construir un refugio improvisado cruzó por su mente, pero decidió no hacerlo. A pesar de lo fácil que parecía en la televisión, construir un refugio fue más difícil de lo que parecía. La única esperanza de Lynn era encontrar algo como una cueva o un árbol ahuecado para pasar la noche. El otro problema con el que se topó fue que no podía encontrar nada para comer, y con el retumbar en su estómago cada vez más fuerte y más doloroso. Con cada murmullo, cada vez era más difícil pensar con claridad. Además del dolor de su barriga vacía, también estaba el dolor de sus piernas, que le dolían por las horas de caminar por las que las había pasado.

Con una señal demacrada, Lynn se sentó en una roca cercana para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella odiaba esto. Odiaba no poder pensar en salir de esta situación. Si ella fuera alguien como Lisa o Lincoln, podría haber descubierto una forma inteligente de sobrevivir a la noche, pero carecía de imaginación e ingenio. La atleta seguramente podría entender el cerebro de su hermana pequeña, o cualquiera de sus hermanos podría ayudar. Estar cerca de otros diez hermanos realmente puede hacer que uno se sienta realmente aislado cuando se separa de ellos. Solo quería volver a ver a su familia, ¿era demasiado pedirle eso al universo?

—_Aparentemente lo es—_reflexionó mentalmente

—No debes perder la esperanza, Lynn Loud—surgieron un par de voces que aparentemente salieron de la nada

Lynn dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando saltó de su asiento al escuchar las voces repentinas. La joven movió la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras buscaba la fuente de las dos voces, pero lo único que encontró a su alrededor fue una gran variedad de vida vegetal.

—¿Hola?—llamó a la selva —¿Hay alguien ahí?

Solo los zumbidos de los insectos y el canto de los pájaros eran su única respuesta. Después de no poder encontrar quién o qué le había hablado, Lynn detuvo su búsqueda y dejó salir otra señal, una vez más por la derrota que por el agotamiento esta vez.

—Es oficial: me estoy volviendo loca.

Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, Lynn vislumbró algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, de pie junto a la roca en la que acababa de sentarse. Para sorpresa de la adolescente, encontró lo que solo podía describir como un par de mujeres del tamaño de una muñeca que la miraban. Lynn se frotó los ojos, pensando que no eran más que una alucinación que su mente exhausta había conjurado para engañarla. Pero justo cuando terminó de frotarse los ojos, las pequeñas mujeres todavía la miraban. Si Lynn no supiera nada mejor, casi diría que dos de las muñecas de Lola habían cobrado vida. Las dos mujeres en miniatura parecían idénticas entre sí, dejando solo su ropa de colores brillantes para diferenciarlas. La de la derecha estaba vestida con un vestido azul brillante mientras que la otra mujer vestía un vestido naranja brillante.

Lynn y las gemelas se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad. O la adolescente se había vuelto loca o estas mujeres eran reales. La joven atleta no tenía idea de quiénes o qué eran estos seres o de dónde venían, pero casi podía sentir que estas mujeres no le hacían daño. Ella apenas recordaba algo en las noticias sobre algo que sonaba similar a los seres antes, pero no podía señalarlo.

—Uh... ¿Hola?— Saludó Lynn con cautela

Los gemelos simplemente la miraron en silencio.

—Mi nombre Lynn ¿Cual es el suyo?—Lynn pregunto, pero al ver que esas gemelas seguian sin responder, agrego: —¿puedes entenderme?

Lynn tentativamente dio un paso adelante hacia las chicas, quienes a su vez dieron un paso hacia atrás temeroso en respuesta.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quise asustarlas!—la atleta se disculpó. —Solo necesito ayuda para encontrar a mi familia.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, los gemelas despegaron en la maleza. Lynn las persiguió, esperando poder convencerlas de que la ayudarían a navegar por la isla y localizar a sus familia perdida. Debido a la luz del sol, a Lynn le resultaba más difícil atravesar el terreno en su búsqueda de las pequeñas mujeres. A pesar de no poder verlos, la adolescente aún podía distinguir las huellas del movimiento de las criaturas mientras los veía mover las hojas y la hierba fuera de su camino para tratar de escapar de Lynn.

—¡Esperen, vuelvan!— ella les gritó. —¡Solo quiero hablar con ustedes!

Si bien se centró exclusivamente en los gemelos, no se dio cuenta de la próxima ladera hacia la que corría actualmente. No fue hasta que dio un paso sobre el borde que se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía, pero para entonces ya estaba cayendo por la ladera. Cuando Lynn rodó cuesta abajo, su cuerpo golpeó varias rocas y ramas, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper nada, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo gravemente. Muy pronto, llegó al pie de la colina donde fue detenida abruptamente cuando su cuerpo chocó con una superficie dura.

Después de que finalmente se las arregló para levantarse y dejar que el mareo desapareciera, Lynn se giró para ver qué había encontrado y que la había detenido. Lo que ella había pensado primero era una gran roca convertida en un objeto no hecho de piedra, sino de lo que parecía una mezcla de pieles y escamas. Lynn retrocedió lentamente para ver mejor en qué se había encontrado exactamente. El objeto en cuestión con el que se había encontrado resultó ser algo que alguna vez pensó posible: un pie gigante.

El pie era enorme y tenía cuatro dedos al final que tenían cuatro garras muy largas. A pesar de no querer creerlo, Lynn se encontró moviendo lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba para ver de qué era parte el pie gigante. era una criatura gigante,mun Kaiju sin duda por el tamaño de la misma, una que estaba cubierta de pelaje dorado y brillante alrededor de su cabeza, pecho y torso y que parecía una mezcla de pelaje y escamas alrededor del resto de su cuerpo. Tenía una cola corta e inofensiva, a excepción del pequeño parche de piel en el extremo de la cola. La cara de la bestia tenía la apariencia de lo que solo podía describirse como una mezcla de un perro y un león. Tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas sobre su cabeza y dientes curvos, casi como una daga, que sobresalían de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban de un rojo brillante, como rubíes gigantes que tenían el sol reflejándose en ellos. El cuerpo del monstruo era grande e increíblemente musculoso con enormes garras en forma de espada que combinaban con sus músculos. La característica más notable que tenía el monstruo gigante era la gema gigante en el centro de su frente.

–Mierda...—Lynn jadeó en estado de shock —¡Ki-King Caesar!

Por lo que Lynn sabía sobre el monstruo que tenía ante ella por el conocimiento de los monstruos por parte de Lincoln, King Caesar era un antiguo Kaiju que vivió en Okinawa hace siglos y que vigilaba a su gente como su guardián eterno antes de desaparecer en circunstancias desconocidas. El monstruo parecido a un perro regresó por primera vez cuando lo despertaron de la hibernación para ayudar a Godzilla en su batalla contra su contraparte biónica, Mechagodzilla, en una batalla por la supervivencia del planeta. Después de que los dos Kaiju derrotaron a la máquina, King Caesar fue llevado a la Isla de los Monstruos, donde permaneció encerrado hasta ese momento.

—Espera, así que si él está aquí, entonces debo estar en...—Lynn se reunió antes de darse cuenta —¡Estoy en esa maldita isla!

El Kaiju, que había estado mirando hacia abajo al humano que había chocado contra su pie, comenzó a arrodillarse para verla mejor. Lynn se cubrió los ojos con los brazos y se preparó para ser aplastada o comida, pero para su sorpresa, el monstruo simplemente colocó su mano masiva frente a ella. Al principio, Lynn estaba confundida por las acciones de la criatura, pero luego recordó que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Kaiju, King Caesar no era un destructor de la humanidad, sino un protector de ellos. La bestia emitió un sonido bajo, ladrando, posible su camino para que ella se subiera. Es cierto que Lynn todavía estaba un poco preocupada de aceptar la ayuda del monstruo, pero si realmente era Isla de los Monstruos, y su familia también estaba atrapada aquí, entonces necesitaría la ayuda del Kaiju para eso.

—No es que tenga muchas opciones—comentó la atleta secamente

Con eso, Lynn pisó la mano del Kaiju, permitiendo que Caesar la dejara frente a él. Mientras Lynn todavía sentía un miedo profundo en la boca del estómago, también podía sentir un alivio que el monstruo la había encontrado.

—Uh, hey...—comenzó hablar incómodamente —Mi familia puede estar atrapada en esta isla, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de ayudarme a encontrarlos?

Al principio, Lynn pensó que el Kaiju no sería capaz de entenderla, pero luego Ceasar dejó escapar una serie de profundos sonidos de ladridos en respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras lo hacía. Luego colocó su nueva carga sobre su hombro antes de caminar de regreso hacia la jungla. Lynn todavía estaba asustada por lo que acababa de suceder, pero ahora al menos tenía la ayuda y asintió para encontrar a su hermano y hermanas, así como protección contra los monstruos que también deambulaban por este lugar. Sin embargo, desconocidos tanto para la niña como para su monstruoso guardián, estaban siendo observados por dos hadas desde lejos mientras montaban en la parte posterior de una versión en miniatura de la diosa que vigilaban.

—Todavía creo que fue un truco sucio que le hicimos, Moll—dijo uno de ellos —¿Y si se hubiera lastimado gravemente?

—A mí tampoco me gustó, Lora, pero teníamos que hacer algo o se habrían extabiado–respondió su gemela, llamada Moll —y entonces el límite nunca se habría hecho entre ellos.

—¿Qué hay de los otras?—Lora preguntó —¿Deberíamos intervenir y ayudarlos a formar sus lazos?

—No, creo que los demás se encontrarán lo suficientemente pronto,—respondió Moll —Pero deberíamos vigilarlos de cerca por si acaso.

—¿Crees que están listos para lo que vendrá?—su hermana cuestionó con preocupación en su voz.

—Tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos, Lora. No solo como un equipo o socios, sino también como una familia—respondió Lora.—Guste o no, la guerra se acerca y necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

* * *

**Hola lectores. Si, tarde milenios en regresar esto y me disculpo por ello. **

**Como sabran, esta cuarentana nos ha jodido a todos especialmente y que en cierto modo nos deja con tiempo libre y todo eso. A mi lo hace, pero no lo uso tanto para escribir sino para otras cosas y pense "bueno, porque no continuo con esta historia y les doy a todos que posiblemente olvidaron leer esto una comtinuacion de los sucesos anteriores" y les aseguro que es el mero principio de algo enorme.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
